phoenix wright turnabout number nine
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright must defend megamans grandson beck in cort CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT NUMBER NINE

BY BARRYLAWN

do you like AWSOM fic that are AWSOME?

then u gota read dis fic nude

its RELLY friggin cold

ok dats enough praising my own AMAZIN work onto the fic

phoenix wright was sittng at home waiting for pizza

"hey maya where the pizza" asked the phoenix

"its not here its beng deliveed who tf cooks pizza any more"

"oh"

the door knocked

"that must be the pizza" aid maya and she went to the door

the door BLEW UP

maya flew across de room

"MAYA" shouted phoenix

he ran to help her but then a giant gassy pizza came in and he was SUCKED INTO THE PIZZA!

INSIDE THE PIZZA

phoenix woke up on the ground in pizza world

"ugh my head"

he got up and there was a blue robot guy looking down on him

"MEGA MAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD"

the robot laugh

"IM not MEGAMAN I AM..."

he dashed around phoenix like a crack addict popping bubblerap

"BECK!"

"lmao wat a lamass name" said phenix

"well watever i am the son of megaman and i need your help"

"OH" said phenix "your the son of my pal megaman?! well den dear frend how can i help u"

"yu see i was accuse of murder"

"alrite u go to detention center and ill investigate"

phonix went to the crime scent and there was a doctor guy blown up all over the place

"ew gros"

he looked around but all he cud find was an empty pizza box and a letter

"he must have been eating pizza"

THE NEXT DAY

phenix woke up in becks bed because he was in jail so no problem right?

he went to leeve but then he felt tired

"oh right i shud make brekfast"

he went to kitchen and dashed around the kitchen and it made him brekfast

"court is in session" said udgey

"i am reddy ur udgy" sad phoenix

"i am also redy" said dr blackwall

"who are you"

"i am doctor blackquill and i cant let u get beck not gulty"

"hmmm suspicious" sed phenix

"pls make you opening statemint"

"beck was dashing around like moonman and then he turn to us and blew doc white up ded"

"i present the evidence becks cannon"

becks gun cannon ting added to curts record

"please call your witness" siad udgey

blackquill turned to you

"hey you. looking at the screen. get down here and testify"

and then a giant hand came out of your computer and you were sucked into the fanfic!

"what am i doing here" you shouted

"your here to testify witness"

"oh ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

-what you saw"

"i was fucking around in mighty number 9" said you

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "whats mighty number 9?"

"its a new game thats just like megaman"

you presented a copy of mighty number 9 for wii u

"looks like a fucking rip off"

you continued

"i was dashing around like - u get the idea by now - firin mah laser"

"so i think i must have hit dr wit while offscreen" said you

"OBJECTION" shuted pheonix "that would mean YOUR responsible"

"OHOHOHOHOOOOO SHIIIIIIT" shouted you who is being accused of murder

"OBJECTION" shouted blackwilt "they were controlling beck but it was still beck who shot the docter"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "well i say that impossible!"

"WHAAT"

"the autopsy report says he was blown up not shot"

blackbelt sweated

"what does this mean"

"it means he was killed by a bomb"

"OBJECTION" shouted blackwill "well where did that bomb come from"

"its simple" said phoenix "therres only ONE place where it could have come from and that is from INSIDE THE PIZZA BOX"

"WAAAAAT" shouted blackwull

"thats right when i investigated the crime scene the room smelled like pizza! BECAUSE HE WAS KILLED BY A PIZZASPLOSION!"

"but phoenix" said you "who sent the pizza"

phoenix look over suspect list

"what day is it?"

"june 22"

"no in this world"

"oh its december 26" said judge

"AHA!"

phoenix slam the desk

"yesterday was christmas and yu know who gives presents to people: SATAN CLASE!"

"so this means..."

"yes! the true murder was DR SANTA!"

"nnnggghhhh! sanda get in here!"

so you went home and dr sanda came in"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"what the fuck photix i sent them pizza but it didnt have bomb"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "then how do explane the pices of pizza arund the room?!"

"GAAAAGH" shouted santa

phenix slam the desk

"you herd white was wanting pizza so you deliver a pizza bomb so it didnt look like murder!"

"OBJECTION" shouted black "but its so obvious"

"right but i found this in crime scene"

he presented the letter

it said

"dear you

dash around like thunder in whites office to unlok a secret level but tell noone about it or ill remove it

santa"

phoenix slamed the desk

"you planned to murder wite and then make that guy from erlier dash around so it looked like beck and then hed go to prison where hed cry like and anime fan on prom night!"

"AAGFAFAFHFAHF YOU CLEVER BITCH!" shotued sata

photix slam the desk

"yur presents are shit dr santa." he pointed at him "yu deserve a sack of cole!"

"h...h...HOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hoed santa and his sack filled with tones of coal and it was so heavy and he fell to the floor

"well then" said udgey "is everything solved now?"

"yes" moaned santa

"nobodys talkin to ya santa" said wackblell

"ok then" said udgey "i declare beck NOT GUILTY"

"tanks phoenix" said beck "now its time for you to go hoam"

"yay"

phoenix then went home

"nice work photix" said you who was at his home

"thanks"

"now lets go play spirit of justice its like popping bubblewrap addictive!"

they ran and played the new game for phoenix wright ace attorney it shud relly be apollo justice ace attorney but w/e

meenwile maya was in pain

THE END


End file.
